


Awkward

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Over the Knee, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Common rooms should come with locks.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 51
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will leave it to your imaginations how procuring that hairbrush went.
> 
> Just a short trifle to try to break my art block. My art bone vexes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do very occasionally finish things.


End file.
